


One-Two

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Smol Dragon Barry 'verse [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Snuggles, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Romance, Protectiveness, Trust Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youreturningscarletscarlet asked: platonic coldflash, with Barry getting into a fight and Len having to drag him away cause "Barry no,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [languageismymistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/gifts), [BlueStar1937](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/gifts).



> the title is based off American slang for a punch, like "give 'em the old one-two"

Len has been a dragon handler since he was 14 and got a crazy Fire Element to behave. He’s been at this for years, even managing an entire flock of dragons at one time. Someone wrote a _book_ about him—granted Len ensured it wasn’t published, but semantics.

But those dragons all grew up eventually. This one didn’t. And _this one_ is the biggest pain in Len’s side since Mick’s human fingers discovered matches.

Len had _just_ sat down to lunch. Hadn’t, for once, been hurting anybody. Was havin’ a nice day. Suddenly the adult feeding grounds are erupting with indignant squawks and underdeveloped cries.

Over that din is a familiar voice shouting, “ _You take that back_!”

Heaving a quiet sigh, Len rewraps his sandwich and strides from the mess. Sure enough, there’s a small scarlet dragon with furiously flapping wings trying to poke a fifteen ton dragon’s eye out.

Barry is supposed to stay in the adolescent grounds, but of course he won’t, because he’s an “adult” (debatable, in Len’s opinion) and his _friends_ hang around the adult grounds.

Not for the first time, Len considers a leash.

“I said,” shrieks Barry’s tiny form, “ _take that back,_ Tony!”

Tony’s a biped, meaning his little arms can’t reach past his chin. Until his opponent discovers the he can shake his head, Barry is safe.

Thankfully, Mick’s head dips to greet him. “Hey boss.”

“Mick,” Len says, already climbing onto his snout. Mick obligingly cranes his neck; he easily dwarfs every “civilized” dragon in Central, meaning Len can actually call  _down_ to Barry.

Crossing his arms, he does just that: “Barry! Your cow is _that way_!”

Without missing a beat, Barry shouts, “I already ate it!”

Len huffs. Friggin’ superspeed. “So you’re just going to interrupt _my_ lunch?”

Tony roars as Barry’s little talons sink into his iris. This is not good.

Plan B then.

Len taps his foot. Mick lowers. The handler effortlessly hops to the other dragon’s head and wraps his entire upper body around Barry’s squirming one.

“Let go!” Barry cries, “I promised I’d punch him in the eye!”

Adjusting his arms, Len reaches for his belt and claps his carabiner onto the strap around Barry’s neck. Not exactly a leash, but close enough.

With a hand signal to Mick, he lets himself fall backwards off Tony’s head. Barry cries out his name in alarm—and Mick catches them both in his gargantuan paw.

“Well done, Mick,” Len says.

Mick smirks and sets them down. “Good luck with that one, Snart.”

Barry interrupts with an indignant, “Why did you do that?!”

His talons dig into Len’s shoulder pads, shoving his tiny face against his handler’s cheek in a furious nuzzle. Len can already see the scale burn he’s gonna get. He gives a small wave to a chuckling Mick (bastard) and vaults over the pasture fence. Barry, of course, doesn't move an inch.

“If we’re asking why,” Len drawls, “then you’re the one who should be answering.”

Barry wraps around Len’s head. Thankfully Len has taken a bench near the grounds so when he’s almost blinded by the wings there’s no trouble.

“He was insulting you,” hisses the dragon, now nuzzling Len’s buzz cut, talons scratching his human’s cheeks.

Len rolls his eyes and gently pries him off, careful that Barry doesn’t accidentally tear his skin. He holds him under his forelegs like a baby.

“Did Mick do anything about it?” he asks.

Barry glowers. “Mick might be your friend, but he’s _not_ your dragon anymore!”

Naïve as ever. It doesn’t matter if Mick’s now saddled by Caitlin Snow and not Len; the handler’s always right up there with the rider.

But maybe it’s best not to tell Barry that quite yet.

Instead, Len tells him, “If even _Mick_ didn’t do anything, then Tony is definitely not worth the fight. Though I _appreciate_ your concern, Barry.”

Barry starts squirming again. “You’re always worth it!”

Ah great. Now Len feels warm.

“Look. I haven’t eaten since dawn. So either you sit here like a good little dragon or you fly it out over my head. Deal?”

Of course Barry does neither of those things. He shifts into human form and takes off his collar.

“You’re always worth it,” he repeats slowly.

Len takes out his sandwich.

“Len! Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, kid…” Len puts an arm around him, “I heard you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
